Agents of Bechloe and Staubrey
by Skyeze.10
Summary: When a group of best friends, Beca, Chloe, and Aubrey, find that Coulson want's help. They also find they need to help the whole team find a Inhuman and help figure out what the power is, they find that they all need to work together and take in this mysterious Inhuman. Mystery is another genre. Rating may change. I DON'T OWN AOS,PP OR CHARACTERS. Bechloe, Staubrey later in story
1. Chapter 1

"Okay I'm here. What now?" "Okay. Agent Mitchell you need to use the device and find the hand-print. It should be somewhere by the window that looks out to the city." "Beale. I told you to just call me Beca." Beca said taking the scanner out of her coat. "And I told you to call me Chloe." She said one floor lower than Beca, as she watches Beca through her computer that is getting signals from Beca's spy glasses.

The two were best friends. Beca Mitchell and Chloe Beale were their names. They've known each other since the were five years old. They argue all the time but they know they are going to do that.

"Guys! Focus!" A blonde said walking through the door to the same room as Beca. Beca turned around. "Aubrey calm down no one is even here." Aubrey walked to Beca. "Get. To. Work." Beca turned around looking for the hand-print.

"Bree. Come on take it easy. She's just talking." Chloe said through the earpiece. "Chloe, she isn't even working. I mean we are on a mission." "Are you working?" Beca interrupted the redhead and the blonde. Aubrey turned around. She walked into the next room. "Didn't think so. See I'm not t-"

 _ **Beep**_

"Chlo, I've got the hand-print. Is it going through?" Beca stopped turning around. "Chloe?" There was no answer. Aubrey then ran into the room. "Why is she not answering?" Beca turned around. "Jeez I don't know let me ask." She said sarcastically. Aubrey rolled her eyes.

"Guys get out of there!" They heard Chloe yell through the earpiece. The two girls looked to each other. "Bree go take this to the roof and wait. I'll go get Chloe. Here take this." Beca said trying to give her the gun. Aubrey pulled out her own. "Go."

Beca ran down to the next level. She went to the room and ran into the room. "Beale? Where you at?" Beca asked hoping for the redhead to answer. Nothing. She walked further into the room.

"Mitchell!" Beca turned around only to get hit in the face. She jumped back up. There was another hit coming to her. She dodged it easily and kicked the guy in the head. He stayed on the ground.

There was another guy right behind her. There was a kick coming to her leg and she jumped up and turned around and hit the guy in the face. He got back up. There was blood running down his nose. Before he could even move, Beca kneed him in the gut and grabbed a glass bottle and hit the top of his head. He fell to the ground.

"Beale." Beca turned around in relief. She started walking.

"No no no!" Chloe said trying to stop her from stepping any closer.

Beca was confused. Before she knew it there was a pop. She knew it was too late.

Chloe knew that this was going to happen. No matter where she moved to, she would be shot. She couldn't cross a certain point. She watched as Beca had to fight the two guys that was waiting for her to show.

She tried to stop Beca before it was too late. It was. She knew it was before she even said anything.

She felt a sharp sting go through her shoulder. She fell to the ground. The bullet had so much could see Beca running to her.

She could see Beca, but she could only hear echoes of the words coming out of her mouth. She saw the movements. That was until everything was all blurry. She knew she had to stay awake. She used all her strength to keep her eyes open. It wasn't helping. Next thing she knows is everything is black.

She's out.

Beca stopped after realizing there was blood all over her black leather coat. She looked to Chloe who was on the ground she felt like she was going to fall herself but she knew she had to run. She ran to her calling her name.

"Chloe. Chloe. You got to stay awake for me. Don't close your eyes." She stopped to catch her breath and putting pressure on the wound. "Aubrey! I need help now! ASAP!" "Beca? What's going on?" "She's been hit. She needs medical attention. You need to get someone here now!" "Okay. I'm on my way."

"Chlo. Wake up. Wake up. Don't you dare keep those eyes closed. I can't do this without you. Please stay with me now. You're gonna be okay." Tears were rolling down Beca's face.

"Beca! Oh my God!" Aubrey ran next to her. "The others are on their way." She was surprised she even got the words out. Aubrey was also best friends with the brunette and the redhead. She has only known both of them when she was eleven years old. She knew a secret that both Chloe and Beca won't tell each other.

The secret? They both are "In love" with each other. They both made Aubrey keep it from one another. Chloe has no clue that Beca loved her, as Beca doesn't know that Chloe loves her as well. They both want to tell each other, but they never do. They would try but they would freak out and totally say something else.


	2. Chapter 2

"Are you guys a little scared?" Beca asked. Chloe smiled. "The badass here is scared Bree. I've never seen that. Well except when I got shot." Chloe said with a giggle. "Excuse me! It's the fucking director! We might get to see your all time idol." Beca mentioned.

Chloe's eyes widened. "Uh, no this is not going to work. I'm not sitting in this thing. I want her to see me for the strong agent I am. Not one who can't stand up because she was shot in the shoulder. It's not like I was shot the leg." She said as she stood up from the wheelchair. It was like she was never shot. Aubrey and Beca just watched her with confusion. Chloe turned around. "Are we not going anymore?" She asked with a smile.

They all walked side by side. "What if she is there? What do I say? If I start to freak out and one of you notice it, drag me out of there ASAP." Chloe said. Aubrey let out a giggle. "Hey, don't make fun of me." Chloe said in embarrassment. "Sorry. Aside from our high school a capella choir, I've never seen you like this." Beca nodded in agreement. "I have to agree. Sorry." Chloe slapped the brunettes arm.

They all stopped and looked at each other. Chloe and Aubrey standing next to each other, while Beca is in front of them. "I really hope I meet Agent Daisy." Chloe said with a big hopeful smile. "I agree Chlo, but you seriously need to calm down." Aubrey said looking at Chloe. Beca started smiling like an idiot. "Why are you smiling like that?" Aubrey said noticing Beca. Beca shrugged. "No reason. I agree with Aubrey on this." Beca still couldn't wipe the smile on her face.

"This is great." The girl behind Chloe and Aubrey mouthed to Beca. Beca nodded. Beca was still smiling.

"Bree, seriously, you have no idea how much I want to meet her. Ever since I heard of Skye she was my idol. Who is now Daisy. She went through a lot. She saved so many people too. Plus I got shot as well, so I think that's... that has nothing to do with this. But still, I really want to meet her." Chloe explained.

"Should I say something now?" The tall girl mouthed to Beca once again. Beca shook her head. "Wait a little longer." The agent nodded.

"Chloe seriously, if you don't calm down you are going to start screaming." The blonde said. "Well, I'm already doing that on the inside." Beca and Daisy couldn't help but burst out laughing.

Chloe and Aubrey turned around and saw why Beca was smiling like a fool. Chloe covered her mouth. "Oh. My. God." Was all Chloe could say.

Daisy started to calm down. "Guess what." She said. Chloe couldn't say anything, so Aubrey took over. "What?" "You aren't only going to be meeting me. You are working with me and Director Coulson's team find Inhumans. We are all going to be spending a lot of time together." Chloe's smile got wider. "Oh and Agent Beale, I am proud to be your idol." Daisy said putting her hand out to greet Chloe. Chloe shook her hand.

Daisy turned around and lead the way. "Agent Johnson, you could call me Chloe." "You could call me Aubrey." Beca was last to introduce her name. "Beca here." Daisy let out a little laugh. "Looks like we are all going to be calling each other by our first name. Call me Daisy." Daisy heard multiple claps.

"You guys are excited." Daisy said leading them into a room. "How could we not be?" Beca asked. Daisy giggled.

"Okay, this... is our team." Daisy said walking into FitzSimmon's lab. "Most of it anyway." Daisy turned to the three and whispered. "Right now, we will be looking for two Inhumans. Gwen and Annika. Gwen has the ability of power negation. Meaning she can cancel other Inhuman powers. Her partner Annika, has the ability of cosmic radiation. She can throw fireballs or sometimes even a stream of fire." Agent Fitz said. Beca, Aubrey, and Chloe looked at each other.

 ** _A/N: Sorry guys, I needed to re upload this for a reason. I know I haven't updated any of my stories, let's face it, I'm a gigantic procrastinator. Sorry again._**

"Why do you want us to help? How could we help?" Beca asked in confusion.

"Okay, so me and Lincoln are Inhumans, and Gwen can cancel or powers. Fitz, Mack, Lincoln, Hunter, and Director Coulson need to stay here. Me, May, and Bobbi would be the only agents out there. I'm an Inhuman but without my power we would have a much harder time because there would be two inhumans versus three of us. So we all agreed to take three more agents." Daisy explained.

"Why us? Not complaining. Why us though?" Chloe asked.

"Mack mentioned Aubrey, then Bobbi mentioned Beca." Hunter said. "What about Chloe? Who picked her?" Aubrey asked this time. No one said anything.

Daisy laughed. It left everyone confused until she spoke up. "I did. I said we should also have Chloe here too. We all saw you in a mission you had before. Beca you are strong for someone who is small, no offense." It was Beca's turn to laugh.

"Aubrey is strong too, however, she actually focuses unlike Beca. Hunter too. In your team though. Then you Chloe, you are very strong and you're very intelligent. You are all strong and intelligent. One of you has more focus." Daisy said. "Then one of you are more strong." Mack said. "Then there's a more intelligent one." May cut in. The three agents standing in the doorway of the lab smiled.

"Living the dream there Chlo?" Beca said. Chloe could feel her face getting hot. "Look at that. She is blushing." Aubrey giggled. Everyone else in the room laughed except Daisy. She only smiled. She leaned in and whispered to Chloe. "It's okay. I really wanted to meet you too. And your team. I think you might be like me." Chloe smiled. "Okay. We got work to do." Fitz said.

"Geez Fitz." Bobbi said. "Yeah Fitz. Calm down. He's right though. Let's go." May demanded. "Follow me." Bobbi said.

Bobbi led the way. Bobbi, Aubrey, Beca, Chloe, and finally Daisy. Chloe slowed so she was walking next to Daisy. "What did you mean that I was like you?" Chloe asked. Daisy and Chloe slowed so they could have a conversation without being interrupted.

"Well we got shot. You are good with computers, like me. It's not only that. I just have another feeling. I don't know what it is. Sooner or later I will figure it out. By the way do you like Mitchell, sorry Beca, do you like Beca?" Chloe looked down at the floor.

"I see the way you look at her. And you seem to smile no matter what she does. In that mission the team and I saw, you were really protective of both of your friends, but Beca you seem more protective. She listened to every word you say. She messes around with you. From what I heard she was the one who saved you when you were shot. They said Aubrey was calmer than Beca. She was freaking out. Kept saying it was her fault. I think she feels the same way. If she says she doesn't she is totally lying. Trust me. I've been there before I was part of Shield." Daisy said smiling as they came to a stop.

"What if she isn't lying?" Chloe said looking down at the floor playing around with her fingers. "Hey. Look at me." Daisy said. Chloe looked up. "If she doesn't it's her lose. But, she does. I promise you that." Daisy said before taking Chloe's hand. "Now. Let's go find some Inhumans. "Thanks." Daisy smiled. "No problem. You can get in first." Chloe stepped in the plane first and sat down next to Beca.

"Hi." Chloe said with a lot of confidence. She isn't going to tell Beca, but she is confident about the mission. Beca laughed at Chloe's confidence.

"Hey. How are you?" Beca asked. "Well, I'm nervous about something. I am confident about this assignment. I am happy I got to meet the one and only Daisy Johnson. I am grateful I have my two best friends still by my side. What about you?" Chloe explained.

"Nervous about what?" Beca said with worry. "Oh. Just nervous about uh, I'm nerv-" Chloe was cut off. "She's nervous that you or Aubrey will get hurt. But she is mostly confident about this assignment as she said." Daisy said helping Chloe. "Oh. We will be okay Chlo. I promise. Right Bree?" Aubrey looked at Beca and nodded her head.

"Thank you." Chloe mouthed to Daisy. "No problem." She mouthed back. They both smiled at each other.

* * *

"Okay, follow me. Chloe since you can find things that we could take advantage of, like Daisy could sometimes do, we need you to find something we could do to take them out. Not kill but knock out." Bobbi said. "Why not use water for Annika?" Chloe asked. Bobbi, May, and Daisy stopped in their tracks.

Beca laughed. Aubrey scoffed. Chloe smiled. "You guys didn't think of that did you?" Aubrey said trying not to laugh. The agents standing in place didn't speak. That lasted a minute or two.

"Okay to be fair, it's usually never that easy." May mentioned. "I agree." Daisy said as she started to blush in embarrassment. Chloe was being more observant.

"Wait. You didn't encounter these Inhumans. So you don't know if that'll work. They are Inhumans so they might be different. Maybe they don't even have that for a weakness. It wasn't you who encountered them. It was Lincoln." Chloe said with more confidence than she had on the plane. "How did you know it was Lincoln?" Bobbi asked.

Chloe looked at everyone.

"You made him stay behind, Daisy. He saw them and they saw him. Like you said Gwen could cancel powers, so I'm guessing he tried to stop them from doing more destruction but he couldn't use his power. Am I right?" Daisy turned to look at Chloe.

"How do you know all this?" She asked. Chloe looked at Daisy. "Because, the look on his face before we left. He wanted to go. The whole time he was staring at you. He didn't look at anyone but you. AND when everyone laughed his laugh seemed more off and upset." Chloe explained.

"See this is why I said we should bring in Chloe too. She figured something out without us explaining anything." Daisy said proudly. Chloe smiled.

Once Daisy turned around to walk again, Beca and Aubrey ran up to Chloe. "Damn girl. You were on fire." Beca said with a giggle. "I'm so proud of you. You just surprised all of them with you smart personality." Aubrey said. "Beca is proud to." Beca said. "Seriously Becs, You are talking about yourself." Chloe said as they all started walking and laughing and also giving high fives to each other.

The three agents to join the team for a little bit all heard Daisy talking proudly about Chloe. "Sounds like she admires you too, Chloe." Aubrey said. Chloe giggled. "No. She's just surprised." Chloe said. "Hey. We are here." May whispered to them. Chloe's confidence was still there but part of the confidence was getting a little scared.

"There's three? I thought there were two." Aubrey whispered. "This guy is Jarrett. Also known as Jay. I don't know his last name though. I heard of him. Why didn't Lincoln mention him?" Bobbi asked. Daisy shrugged. "Beats me."

That's when they heard a voice. "There's an Inhuman here. I can feel it. Hold on let me take her powers." They could tell it was Gwen already. "Come out here now!" They heard a guy's voice. Probably Jay's.

"All we want to do is talk. We are not here to hurt. We will defend ourse-" May was cut of with a fireball going through the wall they were standing behind. "Oh shit." Beca blurted out. They six of them ran out in the open and faced the three Inhumans.

"We don't want to hurt you. We want to help you." Daisy said trying to calm the three down. "Why do we need help? We are fine." Annika said as she started to form a fireball in her hand.

"Aubrey and Bobbi got Gwen. Me and Daisy get Annika. Beca and Chloe for Jay. Beca, Chloe we don't know his power. Be careful." May explained. The two best friends nodded their heads. "Now." May said.

Beca and Chloe went to Jay. Beca threw a punch at Jay and hit him in the face. Chloe looked around to look for an idea she could use to take Jay out. "Beca, I need to know his power so I can fi...EEK!" Chloe got cut off as she was thrown about ten feet in the air only to slam back to the ground. Chloe moaned in pain.

"Chloe! Damn." Beca turned around quickly back to Jay and punched him three times in the stomach and one in the face. Then she kicked his no-no square. He grunted and fell to the ground. "You. Are. Not. Going. To. Hurt. Her. Again." Beca finally knocked him out by kneeing him in the face. The agents all watched her. No one realized that Annika got back up.

"No, no, no, no." Chloe said multiple times. Annika held Chloe to the ground and put fish oil in her mouth and made her swallow. Annika ran back to Gwen. The two Inhumans ran to pick Jay up off the agents were too distracted watching Chloe turn to stone.

Beca covered her mouth. Aubrey ran up to Beca and turned the tiny brunette around so she wouldn't have to watch the girl she's known her whole life die. Beca had tears dripping from her face. Daisy stared in shock. May watched the two girls hug. Bobbi held her hands up behind her head and paced.

That was until they heard a cracking sound. Daisy walked up to Beca and Aubrey and pulled them back. She noticed it was breaking apart the exact same way it broke apart for her.

Chloe stood up off the ground. She looked around her with a terrified look. "Chloe, calm down. We have to get you back to base. Okay, I need you to stay calm." Daisy said walking to the redhead. Chloe nodded. "Stop. No. Don't step any further." Daisy stopped. "Why?"

"Wait. You need to go. There is going to be a guy with a gun who shoots a nine year old girl in a store. Uh, Meijer's. He's going to do it in twenty-four minutes." After explaining that all Chloe fell to the ground.

Daisy ran to her. "Whoa you okay?" She asked. Chloe stood back up. "That was a rush. Here you go. You don't need to worry about the shooting. I took care of it." Chloe said handing the gun to Daisy. Daisy looked at the other agents. "I'll be right back." She said walking back to the other agents.

"She just predicted something and fixed it before it even happened." Daisy said. "That's never happened before?" Aubrey asked. "An Inhuman with two powers? I've never heard someone having two powers." Daisy said. Before anyone could say anything else, Beca wasn't standing in her spot. She was over at the other end of the ally.

* * *

"I have this rush of wanting to run. This feels amazing. I feel so confident. I have something I want to tell you, but I want you to figure it out on your own." Chloe smiled. Next thing Beca knows is she is back in the spot she was originally standing.

"Did she just tak-" "She just took me there for like a minute then she brought me back instantly. She has super speed." Beca said as she answered May's questions before she could finish.

Chloe was running. She didn't know where. She just wanted to keep running. What she told Beca was true. She feels a rush inside her that is telling her to run.

She noticed a person on the edge of the building all the way up the roof. The thing was, the lady wasn't on the building she was off of it staying in the air. Chloe see this before. "Jay." She said right before she used her speed.

"Let her go." Chloe said as she skidded to a stop. Jay was recovering slowly.

"I killed you." Annika pointed out. "Well, as you can see, I'm like you now. Except I don't actually hurt or kill people if I don't need to. Unlike you guys obviously. Jay let the lady go." Chloe said trying to calmly get the boy to do that. Jay brought the lady back.

"Are your friends still in that alley right there?" He asked. Gwen and Annika backed up. Chloe didn't say anything. Jay smiled deviously.

"Let's watch your friends react when you and this girl drop forty feet to the ground." He said before he used his hands to push the lady next to Chloe and used both of his hands to push them off the roof.

"No. No." The lady said over and over again. "You'll be alright. I promise." Chloe said turning around to catch the woman before they both hit the ground. "Be careful around here." Was the last thing the woman heard from Chloe when they hit the ground.

Beca and the group turned around and saw Chloe on the ground holding a lady above her. The woman got up. "What happened? How are you okay?" Bobbi asked. The woman shrugged.

"There were three people with powers. This girl found me and she stopped them and a boy pushed us off the building and she grabbed me and we hit the ground. I thought the force that we were going I'd be dead." The girl stopped and looked at Chloe. "S-she saved m-me." She stuttered.

Beca was already on the ground next to Chloe along with Aubrey. "What's your name?" Aubrey asked nicely. "Sydney." She said.

"You are very lucky Sydney. If she hadn't seen you, you would be dead. She is... you know. But if she wasn't there to catch you, you'd both be." Bobbi explained as she tried to comfort Sydney. Sydney nodded her head. "Is this my fault?" "No, it's not your fault." Beca said as she picked Chloe up off the ground.

"We should get you to our base to make sure everything is okay." Daisy said.

They all turned to walk to the hidden plane. Beca still carrying the redhead.

"This is a big plane." Sydney said before walking into it. "It's nice too." She said after a few more minutes. "Yeah, it is ain't it." Beca said very quietly. After almost twenty minutes, everyone was standing up until they heard a moan behind them. Chloe opened her eyes. "Ow." She said in more pain than ever. "Is she okay?"

Everyone just looked at her. Chloe still laid on the ground. She was in too much pain to sit up. Her hands were above her head though. "Is she okay?" She asked again. "

"Oh, uh yeah. She is okay. She's right here." Aubrey spoke up. "Good."

"Thank you for saving me." Sydney said trying to sound like she wasn't freaking out. Successful. "No problem."

No one said anything. That was until the pain got worse for Chloe. "Yeah. I'm just going to lay here and be in this position forever." She said. Everyone was still staring at her. "On a scale of one to ten how do you feel?" Daisy asked. "One hundred." Chloe deadpanned.

Daisy nodded. "Okay just lay there until we get to base." Chloe giggled. "That was already my plan."


	3. Chapter 3

_**A/N: So I messed up on replacing a chapter, I accidentally deleted a chapter rather than posting it, so now it this is chapter 4 right? It's really chapter 3. I know, I'm an idiot and a mess up. I'm not even going to apologize for that because that's who I am! Now I have to replace this chapter and the next.**_

"We all need to talk, while Chloe is getting checked out." Daisy said. "What's wrong?" Hunter asked. The five girls looked at each other.

"She is an Inhuman. Annika, she pinned Chloe to the ground and made her swallow fish oil." Aubrey said. "What's her power?" Coulson asked. "That's the thing." May said.

"Speed." Daisy said.

"She can see things before they happen." Beca said.

"Then, she died." Bobbi finished.

"Died?" Fitz said. The five girls nodded their head. "How long?" Coulson asked. "Maybe thirty minutes. Sir, we didn't even do anything, she just woke up." Bobbi explained.

"Lincoln, have you heard or known any Inhuman with more than one power?" Daisy asked. "No, this is very... new to me. Very new. This is an all new territory." He said.

"Is this bad?" May asked. "I don't know. Anything could happen. We will-" Daisy was cut off by the sound of Mack's voice.

"Sir, it's the lab. They think it's Chloe." Everyone followed Mack into the lab.

* * *

Everyone ran into the lab. Everything falling and breaking, everything shaking. "Chloe, listen to me. You need to breath. Calm down." Daisy said as she walked to Chloe.

"If you think this is me, it's not." Chloe said looking around.

"Found you!" Jay walked into the room along with Annika and Gwen. "How did you get in here?" Chloe asked as she stood up and walked along side Daisy.

"It was easy. The girl you saved, she's Gwen's best friend. She told us. It was a setup. Now we have you." Annika explained. Everyone looked at each other.

"Get down on the ground! Now!" Coulson yelled as he and a few other agents pulled out a gun. "Those aren't icers." Aubrey said. Chloe looked at everyone.

"Sir, put the gun down." Chloe said looking at the director. "Excuse me?" Coulson said. "Put the gun down. No one needs to get hurt. Put it down." The redhead said. Everyone who wasn't holding a gun looked at Chloe with confusion.

"Chlo, what are you doing?" Daisy asked. Chloe didn't answer.

"I'm not going to tell you three again. Get down on the ground." Coulson warned before clicking the safety off. None of the three enemies listened.

"No!" Chloe yelled before tackling Jay down to the ground. As soon as she was up, she kicked the gun up from Coulson's hand and caught it just to point it at him.

"Beale, put the gun down." Chloe looked at Beca. "Now you all listen to _me_ , you need to stop deciding what happens, not by yourself. These three are just kids, are you seriously going to shoot them?" Chloe paused and helped Jay up off the ground but keeping the gun pointed at Coulson.

"I'm done working for you." Chloe said before pushing the three out of the room but still keeping the gun pointed at everyone before leaving the room herself.

"What just happened?" Aubrey asked not sure if what she saw was real. "Chloe's not like that. She's not. There has to be something that she is doing that is to help us. She wouldn't do that." Beca said. "You are right, but what would it be?" May asked.

* * *

"Why are you helping us?" Annika asked. "I don't know, I just feel like I'm supposed to. I don't know." Chloe confessed. "Well, welcome to the team then." Jay smiled as he walked up to Chloe and shook her hand. "Thanks, now what do we do?"

"Well, first, we need to test you. You need to earn our trust, once we have that trust, you can do anything you want, you can tell us an idea and we will do it." Gwen explained.

"What's the test?" Chloe asked.

* * *

"So you want me to grab the kid? Then you want me to put a knife to his throat? Then kill him?" Chloe asked. The three Inhumans nodded.

"Yeah, wait for the police to come though, that way it's more interesting." Annika smirked. Chloe nodded before walking across the street and grabbing the boy who seemed about twelve maybe thirteen years old.

Chloe took a deep breath before bringing the knife to his throat. A woman screamed. "Let him go!" Everyone around her looked at Chloe.

"If any of you take one step, I'll kill him!" Chloe yelled as loud as she could. Instantly she heard sirens. She smirked at this and saw Jay, Annika, and Gwen nodding their heads showing they were already impressed.

* * *

"Sir, there's something you should see." Hunter ran into Coulson's office where everyone was talking. Everyone followed Hunter quickly.

"What's going on?" Coulson asked. Hunter pulled up a screen only to reveal Chloe holding the boy with a knife to his throat.

"Oh my God." Beca said. "Let's go. Me, May, Bobbi, Fitz, the recruits and Mack go with me. Is that okay sir?" Daisy asked. The director nodded. "She's one of us, use icers." He said.

The team ran out of the room quickly.

* * *

"Let the boy go! We will not hurt you! You need to stay calm! We can help you!" Chloe heard a cop shout through a megaphone.

Chloe saw movement at her left and looked to see who it was. The team she was now supposed to be in. She smirked knowing they were there to try and get her back.

"Once again, let the boy go!" Chloe sighed before pulling out a gun and shooting him directly in the forehead. She heard multiple guns being pulled out on her. She couldn't help but laugh at her friends faces.

The redhead decided to look at the three bad Inhumans. They all waved her hands to tell her to come back. She nodded once before pushing the boy forward and using her super speed.

* * *

"Great." Fitz said as they all walked into Director Coulson's office.

"Did you get her?" Coulson asked. Everyone was now in the room. "No, she didn't kill the boy but she killed a cop." Mack said. "I know. I was watching it. Daisy, can you try and trace the video and take it down. Half the country already knows about it." Daisy nodded before leaving the room.

Bobbi was about to speak but Daisy came back in the room.

"I just found this in my pocket." She said walking to Coulson's desk and putting a paper down. "What the hell does that say?" He asked.

Стояти вниз Я зробити НЕ потрібно ваш допомогти

395749CBA1996

"It's foreign that's for sure, but what do those numbers mean?" May asked. "I saw those numbers before, it's a code of some sort. I can't remember what for." Aubrey said.

"Then what lan-" "Stand... down... I... do... not... need... your... help. Stand down I do not need your help. That's Ukrainian." Bobbi said.

"Okay, so we got that, all we need are the numbers. Mitchell, Posen?" Coulson asked. They both shrugged. Everyone frowned at this.

Suddenly Beca ran out of the room. "What was that?" Fitz asked.

* * *

"Good job girl. What did you feel when you did that?" Jay asked. Chloe shrugged. "Nothing." The three Inhumans smiled at the new one.

"Now, let's go to our hideout." Jay smiled.

* * *

Beca ran back into Coulson's office with Chloe's bag.

"Why do you have Chloe's bag?" Aubrey asked. "Because, the most important thing to her is her laptop." Beca smiled. "So?" Hunter said.

Beca rolled her eyes. "So, she always lets me into her computer. Meaning I figured out her password after three years of being an agent. She has something on her computer that needs a password. Well, she wanted to have a password, I don't know what it is though." Beca said.

"How do you know it would be the password for whatever it is?" Lincoln asked. "Because it's the only thing on here that she hasn't given me the password for, everything else... I have the password. This has to be it." Beca explained.

"Got it!" Beca yelled. Everyone gathered around her. As the tiny brunette looked through it, she couldn't help but feel so sad for what's on it.

"She's been looking for him." Aubrey said with sadness. "Wait, hold on. I found something. She has something on Jay, Annika, and Gwen." Beca said pulling up a file.

The team watched as Beca played one of the videos.

* * *

 _Chloe ran up to the wall and went to the corner only to rip off the wallpaper. Once she was done with that she pulled out a knife and started to carve._

* * *

"She's doing what you did." Daisy said to Coulson. "I see that." He said. Daisy rolled her eyes.

* * *

 _Chloe backed away from the wall to see what it was. She only saw lines and letters. She put her hands to her face in frustration._

* * *

"Is there any other videos?" Mack asked. Beca looked around. "Yeah, this one seems to have four different angles." Beca answered.

"Well click on it, Hobbit." Aubrey said. "Posen one day I'm going to kill you." Daisy laughed at that. Beca said before clicking on the video.

* * *

" _Okay, if you are watching this. Beca, Aubrey, whoever is watching this, then that means I'm either dead or I'm in a very complicated place, or I'm being very stupid and am in a suicide mission." Chloe thought to herself wondering if that even made sense._

" _Okay anyway, I've been doing this every single night. Every single night I'd stay up. I'm always up, I haven't slept for three days now. One every single wall in this room, I just carve. Carve every single thing I've seen. Everything that I have found to get him back. All I keep getting are just lines and letters. I got so angry I threw my last laptop at the wall." Chloe sighed before continuing._

" _There's just one thing that I've noticed. The letters are all the same, the lines though, they change different positions." Chloe walked to one of the walls._

" _This line turned this way right at this wall. Then there are numbers. One, two, three, four, five, six, seven, eight, nine, ten, eleven, twelve. You might think they are just numbers. I thought that too. Until I realized that the lines pointed at two numbers at the same time, just like a clock would point two ways." Chloe walked up to the desk next to one of the cameras._

 _She pulled out her phone._

" _Okay, this is the first night that the numbers showed up. Then the second, third, fourth, fifth, sixth. So I wrote them down so you could remember them easier." The redhead put paper in front of the camera._

" _Now, I noticed one thing, each night they were different times. They would go clockwise, but this, they are going counterclockwise. How do I know that? Each of these times happened to do with SHIELD. The first one had to do when Grant Ward was no longer... well you know." Chloe paused wishing she didn't have to say his name._

" _Well, I'll tell you that when I'm done." She sighed._

" _Now, the second one, that's when Agent May basically beat his ass and caused him to stop talking for quite awhile, wish I was there for that."_

* * *

"Remind me what level you all were before I became director." Coulson said.

"All of us were level six." Beca answered. "I just wanna say, Chloe is a lot like Daisy." Coulson said. Daisy smiled as this.

* * *

" _The third one gets really confusing, I'm pretty sure this wasn't even in any of the SHIELD files or whatever. Anyway, it said that Garrett was the one that made Ward look like well all terrible when he went back to your little base thing that you used to have. Then here's this, Raina was there, she told Ward the whole story behind Daisy, he knew every single thing about her before he even met her. It's like he always knew her." Chloe finished._

* * *

Everyone looked to Daisy who was more than shocked. "I have- wow." She said.

* * *

" _Daisy if you are watching this, most likely not, I thought it would be best not to read any of the stuff that he knew about you, if I ever meet you I will give this to you." Chloe said before going to the next one._

" _Oh, fourth one. The fourth one was when he broke out of custody. Okay, fifth one. That was when Coulson asked for his help. That's when Daisy came in to help for the exact reason. Then he said, 'we got the team back together again.' Well, I think that's what it says, whoever wrote that a... that was added in there. Hold on." Chloe disappeared from the camera._

 _She came back a minute later._

" _Okay, this was added recently. Uh, let's just go to the next one then we will come back to this one. The sixth one was very recent, the world that Agent Simmons was in. Director Coulson killed him." Chloe furrowed her brow._

 _Chloe took all the papers she had been looking at then put them next to each other._

" _One, two, three, four, five, six. One, two, three, four, five, six?"_

" _Ward. Daisy. Coulson. Alien worlds. What the hell does th-" Chloe stopped as she came to realization to what she just read._

" _SHIELD is going to a whole new level. Okay, so we have Ward in all of them. Then there's the Inhuman part, the one where Daisy turns to we find out about the Alien world thing. Finally the part where Director kills him. The recent writing in that file, it was written at least a week ago, if not then less than a week." Chloe stopped when she heard a door slam._

" _Uhhhh. Bree? Becs?" Chloe stood up and walked to the door. She was instantly thrown back to the wall. She coughed and looked to see who it was._

" _Who are you?" The redhead asked. The man didn't answer._

* * *

"Oh my God." Bobbi said. "That's Jay." Hunter said. "So Chloe knew who he was?" Lincoln asked. "She never said anything." May said. "Play the video, we won't know anything until we watch it all." Mack said.

* * *

 _Chloe stood up and swiftly pulled a knife out of her pocket. "You're an Inhuman." She said. The guy laughed. "Does this answer your question?" He asked before running up to Chloe only to throw her at the ceiling and letting her drop. Chloe moaned when she got to her feet._

" _Yeah. I really need to get some sleep." She said as she felt a little dizzy. "Here, lemme help you with that." Jay said before snapping his fingers then taking his thumb and swiping it across Chloe's forehead._

" _Give me the knife." Chloe did as told. "Now, go give me the file that's about Agent Simmons." Jay demanded. "I don't have those." Chloe said. "Do you have anything on her?" He asked._

" _She used to work for Daniel Whitehall." Chloe said. "Thanks, that's all I needed." Jay smiled before snapping his fingers and running out of the room._

 _Chloe looked around with confusion. "How in the world did I get over here?" She asked herself. "What was I doing? What was I doing? Oh! Got it." Chloe ran up to the camera._

" _I think Ward is alive. Except it's probably not Ward, it's probably Ward being a host rather than him actually him. Does that make sense? I'm saying this because I read something that had to all the way back to when whoever found this world. Simmons mentioned some type of monster thing or something, well, those people knew about it. They said they wanted to bring it back. Since that portal thing or whatever was so close to where Ward died, and that Wilson guy or whatever his name is, the two of them were close enough to get into the portal. Thing is, we all thought this monster thing was dead too, but we really don't know anything about that world. Since Ward was the only other host there, that would mean the thing could've gotten to Ward fast enough to get through right before it could shut." Chloe paused and took a deep breath._

" _So, if I'm right, then we are going to have a lot more trouble than ever. Whatever that thing is, it seems like it can't die. I'm very sure that someone already knew about this because I wouldn't have figured this out if no one did. I think I got the letters too. They are names. Sanders. Whitehall. Ward. Malone. Peterson. Garret. Quinn." Chloe paused. She looked at the wall before turning back to the camera._

" _Johnson. Campbell. Beale. Mitchell. Posen. Hunter. Than the last two more. Fury. Beale." Chloe stopped._

" _You might be confused but, there's me, then there's my brother. Here's the thing. Some of these names are basically crossed off." Chloe grabbed a piece of paper._

" _Whitehall is dead. We don't know about Ward. Peterson is off the grid. Garrett dead. Quinn, I don't remember what happened to him for some reason. Beale I will find him. Fury, off the grid as well. Then there's one more."_

* * *

"One more?" Mack asked. Beca shrugged. "I don't know. She crossed all the people off. Who would be the last one then?"

* * *

 _This thing hunts Inhumans. Lincoln and Daisy. In that whole list, you are both the only Inhumans I-" Chloe heard something behind her. She turned around but nothing was there._

 _ **You are one of them. You are an Inhuman. Tell them that.**_

 _Chloe fell to the ground. "Uh, that was very weird. Anyway, what I was saying, this thing is coming after Inhumans. Those two are the only names on that list that I know are Inhumans. Until I..." Chloe felt dizziness take over. Her mouth was very dry. Next thing she started to cough._

" _Until, I tu-turn." She breathed out before falling on the ground and not getting up for good this time._

* * *

"What the fuck?" Beca said. "That is strange." May said. "Wait, there's more." Coulson pointed out.

They all watched the video as a person wearing all black and wearing a mask took Chloe's arms and dragged her out of the room.

Beca slapped the laptop shut. Everyone jumped at this. "What was that for?" Aubrey asked. "If Chloe's right about Ward, then that means that she is going to die, because those to are to hard to kill." Beca said.

"I'm not sure if that's an insult or compliment." Lincoln said. "Neither can I." Daisy said. Beca ran out of the room. "We have to find her!" Beca yelled with determination.


	4. Chapter 4

_A/N: So I was thinking on having Stacie come in a few chapters, maybe even the next one, but I'm not sure if she should be in SHIELD or if she should be with Ward. So, I thought maybe you could all help and tell me in the reviews about who's side she should be on. Tell me which side she should be on. SHIELD or Ward's?_

* * *

 _ **2 Days Later:**_

"Guys, over here." Beca whispered. Everyone followed Beca into a building. "If feel like we are following your orders and not Coulson's." May said. "That's because we are." Beca said.

Everyone looked at each other. " _She's doing good, just follow her orders until I say so."_ They heard Coulson. "Sir, are you sure?" Bobbi asked. " _She knows Chloe better than any of you."_ Coulson made a point. "That's true." Aubrey said. Beca nodded.

"Guys, I see them. I see they have a few friends too." Beca pointed across the room. Everyone peered around the corner and saw a whole bunch of people talking a standing. Then Chloe looked their way and her eyes went wide. Next thing they knew was she was right behind them.

"I told you to stand down!" She exclaimed quietly.

* * *

"I told you to stand down!" Chloe exclaimed. "We're here to help." Aubrey said. Chloe shook her head. "You have no idea what I'm doing here. You need to leave before he gets here, if he sees you he'll kill you." Chloe said. "Who?" Daisy asked.

"Chloe?!" They all heard a familiar voice. "Ward." Chloe said before using her super speed and going back to her spot.

They watched from afar.

* * *

"There you are." Ward smiled. Chloe smiled back. "Here I am." She said. Ward walked up to her and kissed her. Chloe instantly kissed back. She didn't want to, but she did and she had no clue why.

Ward pulled away and looked at everyone behind him then he turned back to Chloe. "Are you ready to take over SHIELD?" He whispered with his eyes turning gold. Chloe's eyes turned gold and she nodded. "I'm ready to take over SHIELD." She whispered back.

Ward smirked. "Good, now, I want you to go back to SHIELD undercover." He said for only her to hear." Chloe nodded. "Okay. That's fine with me." She smiled before pulling him into a kiss which he responded quickly by pulling her closer.

"Now get out of here." Ward smiled with a whisper when he pulled away. Chloe nodded speeding back to the SHIELD group.

* * *

"You kissed him." Beca said in shock. "Gotta keep my cover Becs, calm down. Could we leave now?" Chloe asked. "Leave? Don't you have to stay?" Daisy asked. "He thinks I'm going to Florida. I'm not." Chloe shrugged.

Everyone looked at each other suspiciously. "What? Do you not believe me?" The redhead asked grabbing Beca's hand. "Uh, no, let's just get back to base." Bobbi said.

* * *

 _ **Back To Base:**_

"We're back." May said walking into FitzSimmons lab. As soon as everyone walked in they all saw Fitz working on a box. Chloe's eyes went wide. "Be careful with that!" She exclaimed.

Everyone jumped. "God Chlo, you said he could help." Aubrey said. "I know, but it's still dangerous, so he's gotta be careful." Chloe said walking to Fitz. "How do you know about it?" Simmons asked.

Chloe looked at everyone. "I just saw him working on it, and when I was with Ward, he mentioned it too. He explained how dangerous it was too. So Fitz, please be careful." She said. "Oh." Simmons said. The redhead nodded. "Wait, go back, Ward?" Lincoln asked.

"It turns out that Gwen, Annika, and Jay work for Ward. It's true, he's alive." Beca said. "It's very confusing and weird, but we'll figure it out soon." Daisy said.

"Can I see it?" Chloe asked Fitz. Fitz nodded handing her the small box. Chloe looked at the box. "What do you know about it?" She asked him. "All I know is that it's dangerous. Do you know anything?" Fitz asked. "No, unfortunately not." She lied.

"Hey, we watched all the videos by the way." Coulson said. "Yeah, they were very interesting." Hunter said. The redhead nodded. "Yeah, everything about it was. Can I have my laptop? Where is it?" Chloe asked. "I put it back." Beca said. Chloe nodded before walking out of the room.

* * *

Chloe turned on her laptop and instantly started going through anything she had on Ward.

 _Ward never said anything about deleting my videos. He only said deleting the SHIELD files._ She realized. She quickly closed her files and started to go through the SHIELD files she had on her computer.

"There we go." She muttered as she started to delete everything on Ward. Once she was gone she went to Hive and did the same.

"Do I do the same for Gwen, Annika, and Jay?" She asked herself. She thought for a few seconds before nodding. "Why not." She said before looking through all the Inhuman files. She stopped when she found her name. She clicked on it and looked through all of it.

 _Powers: Superspeed, Time travel, Healing, Exceptional Leaping_

"Exceptional leaping? I don't have that." She said. She shrugged closing her file and moving on to find Gwen's, Annika's, and Jay's files to delete them.

* * *

 _A/N: Short Chapter again, sorry. Yeah, I know, I'm an idiot. Anyway, just remember to pick if Stacie should be with SHIELD or if she should be with Ward. Tell me in the reviews. Till next time peeps;)_


End file.
